Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder.
Description of the Prior Art
A tool holder as disclosed in TWM454911 includes a main body and a connecting member. An upper end of the main body is further fixedly formed with a handle, and the connecting member is detachably disposed on the main body. The connecting member can fixedly arrange a plurality of tools between the main body and the connecting member.
The handle of the conventional tool holder stands straightly on the main body; therefore, when in actual practice, the handle occupies space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.